peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hangthedj
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 17 December 1979 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- So.it.goes.2512 (Talk) 17:14, August 12, 2010 Latest Just to say incredibly appreciate your contributions in these parts and also on the Peel Mailing List. Really loved listening to the 1980 F50 sessions tonight, and will certainly do so many times again. Fantastic to hear after so long. Not to put a downer on things, but wondering if your latest page is a new one for 28 August 1978. The Calendar section on the menu on the lefthand side of all pages should hopefully be a guide to audio and info (wiki pages) already available. Like I said, absolutely fantastic to listen to your recordings so far (and really looking forward to more to come!) and many thanks indeed for the updates here. Steve W 19:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey no problem I was just trying to get used to this wiki, learning by mistakes! I found the template to add new pages so gave it a go. I am getting the hang of it - but perhaps you can remove that page. Glad you enjoyed the last upload, stay tuned... h Hangthedj 20:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Many thanks for your speedy reply. Actually, I think I got the date wrong and meant 29 August 1977, with lower case "a" in the page title, but see you managed to delete the page anyway. Please let me know if I can help with any questions you have on stuff here. Just click on my user name below to head for my talk page. Cheers, Steve W 05:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) 07 July 1982 Hi Steve, I have done some updates of info on show - 07 July 1982, with Peel comments in the preferred style. I was trying to find a way to add the news headlines, as quotes, but on 2 separate lines rather than one paragraph, not sure if I cracked it, pls have a look. Not crucial Peel info, but does help put these old shows into some context. Show itself needs a little more editing before it is ready. It has a few of those finger-on-pause-button edits 'fraid, but most songs and lots of Peel comments are complete. Cracking sessions though. Thanks for you help h news Yeah, the line breaks look fine to me. Looking forward to hearing the show. Cheers, Steve W 03:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) New pages Hello! I spotted that you've started some new pages for unshared shows from 1979 / 80. Does this mean you'll be ripping and sharing them in the future? Dr Mango 13:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes - I have a handful of stuff, not much, and not complete shows, but some choice segments. 30 December 1981 part 1 for instance? This wiki has been very helpful to work out which shows they are and to see if they are already covered. Also to make sense of lots of downloaded shows that I had no date info for. Big thanks to all here for that! I need to rip the tapes first though... cheers h templates etc Many thanks indeed for your message and suggestions, as well as all your work in these parts. All very much appreciated, and waiting with baited breath to hear the results of your ripping. My general impression from the Peel Mailing List is that material from that era is especially welcome to many people (including me for sure). As you've probably gathered from assorted tracklisting pages, to an extent people use different styles when they make new pages, although the basic template is same. At an earlier stage, came to the conclusion that simple is probably best for the templates. Keeping things basic also gives room for people to try out new things. One example that's been fairly widely adopted now is including quotes in the tracklisting section - something which has many advantages. On the notes front, agree it's not necessarily so easy to add references. To an extent, originally thought of the "Comments" section as a place for notes (and quotes, although maybe misnamed it in the first place), but there are certainly times when having extra points at the bottom of the page seems better. Following your message, tried out a couple of sample changes to the new tracklisting template and wonder whether the best thing might be simply to have a new editing tips page and link that to the Make A New Page and create pages featuring specific templates, as well as the Help sections and navigation menu of the site. This could include specific things that people might find particularly useful on this site, especially new pages - to start with, like adding quotes or notes (references). (The standard Wikia help pages are very general and think it would be good to have more site-specific stuff. Have thought this before, but never go around to doing anything about it.) Another advantage of this might be avoiding confusion on the template(s) for people who don't necessarily want to add quotes or notes. Like I said, the style of the pages is still kind of emerging, by what people come up with and seems useful, and certainly isn't fixed in stone. Could also add a link to the editing tips page on the templates themselves, for example. Anyway, please let me know what you think of the above and if it seems reasonable I'll go ahead and start an editing tips page and link it up. Many thanks again for your message. Please let me know if you have more suggestions for site improvements. I know there's a lot that could be easier, especially for new users. Cheers, Steve W 03:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Templatery Hi Steve, The sounds like a plan, be a good idea to add examples if possible. That's how I picked it up in the end, by seeing the 'code' and seeing then how it appears on the page. Truth is, it did not take too long to figure out the basics. I am still getting used to things though. I have just been working on 09 June 1980 - it looks like I have a complete show! Where's the best place to upload this without having to reduce the files size / quality too much? Too big for my mediafire free account I expect. Who runs the mooo server? cheers h Upload account Hi! I've created an upload account for you, please mail me at br@peel.mooo.com for details. Brbr 22:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) editing tips page Many thanks for your message. Please let me know if the new Editing Tips page seems along the right lines. Sure there will be other things to be added as we go along. If it seems OK, I'll link it up on the template pages, etc. Cheers, Steve W 02:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Do yea ken John Peel? ... hey yea, that's looking good. Great stuff. BTW I just added a ref to 'the dreadful old folk song' John Peel by William Woodcock Graves 09 June 1980. But maybe we should give it a wiki page here? cheers Hangthedj 06:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Other John Peels Thanks for the message. I'll sort the links out later today. We could certainly to with a quick page here for the song, or person - or both! Thought of having a page for "other John Peels" at one stage, but never got around to it. If you fancy having a go at any of these, that would be brilliant. Cheers, Steve W 07:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) 8 January 1980 Hello again. Is this one from your collection that you'll be sharing soon? I've got a rip of it from 400 box that I've not yet shared, but it looks like your version will be much better quality. Dr Mango 08 January 1980 Hi Dr. M - I have about an hour of 08 January 1980 its not too bad a recording, but with some loud FM noise and signal dropout. I thought I would do the track list whilst I listened to the show and tried to work out which show it was, no dates on my tapes! Luckily some tracks are listed in Kens book. Happy to share this, if that's good with you. h Re: 8 January 1980 Nice one. The 400 box has either 90 mins of this show or the full thing... it's not quite clear yet because I haven't finished ripping properly (but I'm close). I suspect that one of the tapes labelled 8th Jan is actually a portion of the following day. I'll know for sure when I rip the 9th Jan tapes. Either way, upload your version when you're ready. Someone may be able to knit together a complete show out of the bits afterwards. --Dr Mango 13:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 9 June 1980 Hello again. Any update on your rip of the full show for 09 June 1980 (the 2 Tone artists sessions repeat shwo)? Dr Mango Hi, this is Steve (TK), one half of the admin team. The domain name for the Mooo has changed: it is now http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/. If you have upload permission, use your old sign-on, just under this new name. Look forward to hearing the show! Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 16:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, now uploaded and shared, please test this out. So do I now need to go back and edit the old tinurl links to the new server? ta H Hangthedj 15:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) 30 December 1980 Hi there, sorry to hassle you, but is there any word on the 30 December 1980 rip? Really looking forward to it! so.it.goes.2512 04:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, thanks for doing all of this, and cataloguing it so expertly! I'll have a good listen to this later. Steve Hi hangthedj, I joined John Peel Wiki yesterday. I would be grateful if you could help me download a copy of this: http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/30_December_1980 It is because I am trying to get just this one song, which I have been after for years: Misty: 'Peace And Love' (Peel Session) § I know also that it is on BH004. I've spent hours on the site trying to find out how to do this myself, but have got nowhere. I've also been to the Peel Mailing list but (most likely due to a 'senior moment') cannot see the links. I have 4 reasonably well recorded JP tapes from 1980/81 which I plan to digitise and upload in the near future. If you could please let me have the download links to the peel show of 30/12/1980 or side B of BH004 I would be really grateful. My email address is: cgha@sky.com Or phone 07714 202410 if you require further info, or if you want to know what's on the tapes I have. Regards, Chris MoreThanZero (talk) 06:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi again hang, finally sussed it! Regards, ChrisMoreThanZero (talk) 07:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC)